


Dealing With a Weird Roommate

by OneBizarreKai



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters are portrayed as human, Fanon Post-Underverse, M/M, Short Story, Somewhat suggestive, as per usual, he makes cross look normal, ink is a wee bit cuckoo, ink needs to chill, return of the 'six dudes living together' thing, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/pseuds/OneBizarreKai
Summary: Ink let out a long hum. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I like you a heck of a lot. You’re really important to me.”Cross shifted nervously. “Uh, I… don’t know if that helps,” he replied.“I could kiss you.”“Please don’t.”“Face your doubts, Cross! Don’t run from them!”“INK DON’T–"





	Dealing With a Weird Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Fanon Post-Underverse: Ink, Error, Cross, Nightmare, Dream and Blueberry (from Errortale) have all more-or-less made up and live together in de-evilified version of Nightmare's castle. Shenanigans ensue.
> 
> Ink's characterization is not intended to be perfectly canon.
> 
> This is pretty short and simple, but enjoy!

Cross let out a bit of an aggravated sigh as the door of his room swung open and Ink’s voice met his ears.  
  
“Eyyy, Crossy boy!” Ink announced, strutting in like it was no one’s business.  
  
“Ink, for the love of god, do not call me that,” Cross mumbled, not even turning to face him.  
  
Ink walked over to where Cross was seated at the desk, leaning over his shoulder and looking at his computer screen. “Whatcha doing?”  
  
“Is that really why you’re here?” Cross asked.  
  
“Man, are you in a bad mood?” Ink asked him. “Do I need to feed you something?”  
  
“Ink, please. Just leave me alone.”  
  
Ink let out a hum, moving over slightly and peering over the table. Art supplies of all kinds were scattered across it, as were papers. Ink tilted his head slightly, picking one of them up. It seemed to be a template for a comic page.  
  
“Ooh, are you working on something?” he asked.  
  
“… Not really,” Cross answered. “I’m not good enough.”  
  
“Not good enough?” Ink questioned. “What exactly is the standard we’re talking here? Dude, there’s no level of good. Besides, how are you supposed to get better?”  
  
Cross didn’t respond. He simply let out a somewhat disinterested noise.  
  
“Besides AGAIN…” Ink continued, putting the paper down and circling around him. “Your stuff isn’t bad at all. Trust me, I’ve seen some less than quality stuff and it doesn’t fall there by any means.”  
  
Cross looked down for a moment. He closed his computer, eyeing Ink.  
  
“You just have to keep working at it all the time, you know?” Ink said. He suddenly jumped up, as if in realization. “Oh yeah! I was gonna ask you something, that’s why I’m here!”  
  
Cross raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Do you wanna watch a movie with me?” Ink asked.  
  
“Oh, um…” Cross started, “I guess.”  
  
“Great! Let’s go pick one!”  
  
Cross let out a grunt as Ink pulled him to his feet by his jacket and started dragging him along. “You know, I can walk,” Cross told him, trying to pry Ink’s hand off.  
  
“Oh right, you can,” Ink answered, letting him go. He laughed sheepishly, and Cross narrowed his eyes.  
  
… Ink was weird.

* * *

It got weirder when Ink put his arm around him partway through the movie.  
  
“… What are you doing,” Cross asked rather flatly.  
  
“Uh, I just,” Ink started, looking away for a second. “Saw Nightmare do it?”  
  
“And that gives you what reason…?”  
  
Ink sighed. “Man, what’s with the salt? I’m just trying to show some _affection_.”  
  
“… Sorry. I don’t know if I’m at a level where it seems normal. Not after, you know, everything.”  
  
“What?” Ink grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “Why don’t you talk about these things?”  
  
“I just… I guess I feel like they’ll go away?” Cross answered with uncertainty.  
  
Ink let out a long hum. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I like you a heck of a lot. You’re really important to me.”  
  
Cross shifted nervously. “Uh, I… don’t know if that helps,” he replied.  
  
“I could kiss you.”  
  
“Please don’t.”  
  
“Face your doubts, Cross! Don’t run from them!”  
  
“INK DON’T–“  
  
Cross let out a high-pitched yelp as Ink pushed him down on the couch and started showering his face with kisses.  
  
“Ink, oh my god, knock it off!” Cross yelled. His lips were curling into a smile as he could hardly stop himself from laughing.  
  
“Let me love youuuu,” Ink cooed.  
  
“I think you’re already damn well doing that!” Cross put his hand on Ink’s face, trying to push him away, but that didn’t stop him. Ink grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his head. “Okay, I honestly think this is enough–“  
  
Ink had leaned down to kiss Cross’s cheek, but Cross suddenly turned his head they ended up actually kissing for a brief second. Cross’s face lit up, while Ink simply stared blankly.  
  
“Oops?” Ink said, shrugging.  
  
“Can you… stop?” Cross asked.  
  
Ink sighed, flopping down next to him. “Whatevs.”

* * *

Great, things had gotten even weirder. Again.  
  
Since that had happened, Cross rarely looked Ink in the eye and seemed to be desperately trying to avoid being alone with him. Ink couldn’t figure out what his deal was. It was just a silly mess-up, right? It didn’t mean anything if it was a mistake.  
  
Ink was having a really hard time comprehending whatever seemed to be going on in Cross’s head. So, one day, he went to someone more reliable for that information.  
  
“You want me… to read his feelings?” Dream asked, raising both his eyebrows. “Um, why.”  
  
“He’s being weird,” Ink replied.  
  
“Being weird?” Dream repeated what he said again. “Ink, please. I don’t even have to try and read people’s feelings, I already know. Did something happen between you two?”  
  
“Nothing important,” Ink told him. “We just accidentally kissed and suddenly he’s trying to avoid me all the time. Like, he was already doing that, but now it’s super obvious.”  
  
Dream snorted. “Dude. He’s a mess because he likes you and doesn’t know how to cope with it. If I’m gonna make a wild guess, it’s because you haven’t done anything to indicate reciprocation of that.”  
  
“Wh–wow, how can you even figure that out so quickly?” Ink asked.  
  
“Ink, I’m fucking old. Practice.” Dream waved, turning away to head up the stairs. “Good luck sorting out your little high school drama.”

* * *

Ink was sitting in his room, absentmindedly spinning a vial under his finger on his desk. It was emitting a faint glow, being a pale pink in color.  
  
He’d never gotten a color for romantic love, so he had to make a vial himself, however long ago that was. He wasn’t really sure why he’d made one at the time, seeing as how the concept was never really that important to him, but all of a sudden, a small piece of him felt empty and an urge was calling him.  
  
Would the vial even work? Would something go horribly wrong?  
  
Well… probably not…  
  
It was just a combination of emotions. If anything, if it didn’t work, he would just end up with both of those feelings separately.  
  
This could’ve ended up being a terrible idea, but what did he have to lose?  
  
Ink downed it.  
  
Nothing happened for a few seconds. Suddenly, an invisible force tugged at his chest hard enough for him to grunt in some level of pain.  
  
Copious thoughts stormed his mind, his regular heart starting to thump. It had never been too closely associated with his emotions aside from fear… which he pretty much never took anyway, seeing as how it was already wired into his brain despite his literal lack of a soul.  
  
He scrambled to his feet, letting out a few laughs. It was a new feeling. It felt like fear, but he felt happy, and it was really strange.  
  
Ink’s thoughts returned to Cross and what had happened earlier.  
  
Oh god, they had _kissed_.  
  
He was starting to understand how Cross was feeling when that happened. Ink put his head in his hands and yelled into them.  
  
He had to go fix this.  
  
… Or make it ‘worse’.  
  
His feelings were now telling him to make it worse, based on his brain’s current definition of worse. It was probably an aftermath of sticking desire into the vial, and who was he to ignore it? There wasn’t anything to override it, so he bolted out of the room to go find Cross.

* * *

Cross was minding his own business in his room when Ink suddenly barged in. Anxious feelings immediately coursing through him, he spun around and stood up from his table.  
  
“Cross. Cross, I know what’s happening!” Ink declared. “I made a new emotion and it makes sense to me!”  
  
Cross blinked. “Wh…at?” he asked.  
  
“I don’t just like you!” Ink continued, quickly making his way forward. “I actually really like you, like that and that whole thing! And you do too, don’t you?”  
  
Cross took a step back as Ink was now standing in front of him. “U-uh–can you slow down?”  
  
Ink laughed a bit manically. “I don’t know if I can. I haven’t felt something this strong in so long and I’m flipping my shit.” His eyes were wide as he put his hands on Cross’s shoulders, a smile spread on his face. “I love you! I actually love you! Could you imagine that?”  
  
“Ink, I think you should… maybe take a few deep breaths,” Cross told him. “You know you’re freaking out if me of all people is telling you this.”  
  
“But… aren’t you excited? I can actually feel the same way that you do! This is amazing!” Ink said.  
  
He stopped bouncing so much when he saw the look on Cross’s face. It was some mix of uncomfortable and concerned. Ink looked away for a minute, recoiling his hands, then looked back at him.  
  
“All right… I’ll try to calm down a little,” he said. “I’ll _try_.”  
  
Cross opened his mouth to say something, but Ink started talking again too quickly.  
  
“But now I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?”  
  
“Ink–”  
  
Ink pulled him closer by his arm. Cross lifted his hand up, putting it on Ink’s mouth as he collided with the other and arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
“No. You have to chill the fuck out first,” Cross told him. “You’re not even listening to me. I know this all new to you but you have to be… reasonable. Trust me, it’s new to me too, but do you see me tossing myself onto you?”  
  
Ink frowned, letting go of him. “Fiiine…” he mumbled.  
  
“I can’t believe standing next to you makes me look like the normal one,” Cross said.  
  
Ink took a deep breath and let it out. “… There. I am now calm.”  
  
“Somehow I doubt that.”  
  
Cross’s eyes widened nervously as Ink’s hand met the side of his face.  
  
“And now that I’m calm, I’m allowed to do this,” Ink said.  
  
He leaned in, brushing his lips against the other’s.  
  
“That’s enough, right?” Ink asked.  
  
“U-uh…” Cross stammered, purple starting to show on his face. “Yeah…”  
  
They were close enough that they could feel each other’s hearts thumping as hard as they were. Cross diverted his gaze for just a moment as Ink’s hand slowly slid past his ear, fingers gliding through his short hair.  
  
“… Sorry, Cross,” Ink said.  
  
Cross only had a moment to be confused before Ink’s lips steadily collided with his again, a bit more roughly than before. He let out some kind of squeak as he felt Ink’s arm snake around his waist, pulling him closer.  
  
“I-Ink, you said–!” Cross stammered.  
  
“I lied,” Ink interrupted him, closing the distance yet again. He started to do it with increasing force, prompting Cross to step backwards, them eventually reaching the desk and falling over it in a heap. They were both breathing heavily, a wide grin spreading on Ink’s face as he spread his fingers out on the table next to Cross’s head and leaned back down.  
  
“I’ve never felt so alive before,” Ink uttered next to Cross’s ear, the other’s face lighting up purple. “I love you.” Cross started to freeze up as Ink kissed his temple and continued trailing kisses down the side of his face. “ **I love you**.”  
  
“Ink, it’s–” Cross started, “this is way too soon–”  
  
“What? What does it matter how long you wait?” Ink asked. “Don’t we feel the same about each other?” He took a few heavy breaths, clutching at his chest slightly. “You don’t get it… I have so much incentive right now. It has to go somewhere. And it should go where it rightfully belongs.”  
  
“Ink, I really think that you’re not understanding–!” He twitched somewhat violently as hands dug up his hoodie and shirt and spread across his bare skin. Ink nuzzled his head against Cross’s neck, kissing his collarbone. “S…sto…!” He inadvertently moaned at the touch, Ink’s hands sliding further up. “Stop!”  
  
Ink finally paused. He lifted himself back up, slowly removing his hands.  
  
“… Sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t realize you were… that opposed.”  
  
“Ink, look–“ Cross started, sitting up as Ink got off him and turned away. “I… I do like you a lot, okay. But this is…”  
  
“Not okay?” Ink asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Cross looked down. His cheeks still held some color in them. “… not yet…”  
  
Ink let out an huff of air. “I see.” He took a step forward towards the door, but Cross grabbed his wrist.  
  
“Y-you… can stay here though, right?” he asked.  
  
“Stay?” Ink asked him.  
  
“I just thought… maybe…” Cross stammered, sitting down at the end of his bed. “Never mind.”  
  
“Aww, do you wanna cuddle?” Ink asked, a smirk rising on his face.  
  
Cross looked down, face growing hotter.  
  
Ink crouched down in front of him. “Welllllll? Do ya?”  
  
“… maybe a little,” Cross grumbled.  
  
He let out a tiny scream as Ink tackled him backwards and huddled up next to him, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Cross sighed. “… Ink, this is not the best way to go about it.”  
  
Ink sat up, tugging on the hood of Cross’s jacket as he slid up higher on the bed. Cross rolled his eyes, following him. Ink assumed the same position as before.  
  
“You know what, whatever,” Cross said. He turned over, now facing Ink. He was greeted by a kiss on his forehead.  
  
“I love you,” Ink said.  
  
Cross let out something of an embarrassed noise, huddling up against Ink’s chest.  
  
“I, uh…” Cross started, “s-same…”  
  
Ink chuckled, giving him one last kiss.


End file.
